Blue Christmas
by lsgirl988
Summary: Shaiden thinks about her painful childhood Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

I was just a kid. It wasn't my fault. Shaiden told herself that night like she did every Christmas. Christmas is supposed to be everyone's favorite holiday full of cheer and pure innocent joy. Not for her. Only Thorne knew why she hated Christmas and he knows that its a subject to never touch. That night Shaiden promised herself not to fall asleep but fatigue took over and she passed out. She had only been asleep for minutes and the screams filled the air in her dreams she saw the car crash and kill her parents, brothers, and twin sister. She knew they were dropping her off at gymnastics and that if she hadn't have gone that night they still would have been alive. Only Thorne and herself made it out of that accident on that Christmas Eve so long ago. Shaiden had a double whammy because Christmas is also her birthday but she never celebrates and Thorne always forgets. She got out of bed and paced a few times. She jumped and landed hard on the ground but knew she wouldn't wake the others because afterall she is a ninja. She then plopped herself down on the ground and realized that since she was infact alone she could do something she hadn't for a while. She just let her emotions out. She sat and bawled her head off silently. After a bit she ran out of tears and her head hurt so she stopped crying but that thick feeling of grief still hung in her stomach. Merry Christmas she said to herself. "And a happy birthday to you." Shaiden jumped at the voice and swung around. Her brother was standing there smiling until he saw her face. It was bright red and tear stained. His face went from amusement to sympathy in about three seconds. "You know it wasn't your fault that was ten years ago and you were only six!" She didn't really believe that and did something just as rare as crying. She ran to her brother and just held him tight. Thorne was taken aback but hugged her back. Suddenly Shaiden and Thorne both heard a noise and turned expecting to see an attacker and pulled out their splatana and mace. "WOAH! Um I was just going around to everyone saying Merry Christmas you don't have to kill me!" Kook looked at them with a fearful smile as they both lowered their weapons then noticed Shaiden's face. "Shaiden what's wrong you look like someone died. Sheesh it's Christmas cheer up everyone loves Christmas!" Thorne gave Kook a seriously look then face palmed. Shaiden just looked at him hard then her big brown eyes welled up with large gemstone sized tears and then she sprinted out of the room. Thorne glared at Kook and Kook said "What! Was it something I said?"

**A/N I know it's kinda short but I have wondered about her past. Also why would they replace her on splatalot with 3 new people?!**


	2. Chapter 2

Shaiden ran and ran until she couldn't possibly breathe. Thorne tried to catch up with her but after about 4 miles he lost her in the woods. Kook tried to fly to find her and got the same distance as Thorne but the woods were so thick that he couldn't see her either. Kook landed next to Thorne and got icy stare that would chill any bird's tail feather. "You just had to butt in and say Merry Christmas didn't you!" Thorne screamed. "Wow Thorne that vein in your neck is huge! And I was being nice and wishing her a merry Christmas! The least you could say is thank you!" "Why would I say thank you? You made my baby sister run away!" "I am not your baby sister! I am 2 years younger than you!" They both jumped at the usually quiet ninja's voice. "Look I only wished you a Merry Christmas because you weren't yourself today, you didn't taunt the attackers, actually you didn't say anything, and you didn't seem like you were happ*y to splat the teenagers. Why did you run?" "I- I'm um I don't want to talk about it" She said sounding unsure of herself. That's when everything went wrong. Thorne and Kook started arguing louder and louder making Shaiden's splitting headache become an unbearable migraine. That's when she heard something faint over the two idiots next to her. It was like a large man stepped into a large snow pile. The faint crunching of ice and the wind shifted making it unbearably cold. "Both of you SHUT UP! Something is coming!" She elled with anger and traces of fear and urgency in her voice. "Pretty, tough, and clever! I like her! Get her boys!" A large booming voice yelled in the darkness. Then she saw it. A large green man with sofa sized hands and an ugly mashed up face came and grabbed her and squeezed her hard. A scream flew out of her mouth without her even being aware of it. Then a new voice filled the air "Let her go! You will not take my little sister! I will kill you before you take the only thing that keeps me sane in this castle!" "Or I'll kill you!" He let go of Shaiden and grabbed hold of Thorne. Thorne bashed around until the large man put him down then squashed him with his fist. Thorne went down immediately and Shaiden screamed out his name then looked at the big man. She pulled out her Splatana and went to town on this man until he ran away crying and screaming for mercy. She then turned and ran to Thorne where Kook was already sitting. Shaiden barely knew anything about first aid but she knew enough to know that her brother was beyond help. She cried a new set of tears when he stopped breathing. Thats when she said something that shocked Kook. "I know what I must do! I have to go home!"


	3. Chapter 3

"That's a good idea we'll get all the other defenders and take that guy down!" Kook yelled enthusiastically. "Not that home Kook! My old home in Blackpool England! Ugh I don't really wanna go but I do need to find someone rather important." "You know Shaiden I have often thought of us group of defenders as a family so you can tell me why you ran or who you are going to meet. I mean who is more important than family." "Look I get what you're saying but if you knew who I'm meeting you would see flaws in that statement. Plus I'm doing this for why did he have to act like such a big brother?!" As they went back to the castle Shaiden was in no mood to explain what happened to anyone but she really had to. Maybe tomorrow when she left. The next morning she went down to breakfast and sat in her normal spot. She saw the blue teacup sitting next to hers and almost had a breakdown. A few tears did pass but she got up quickly and ran out of the room before anyone noticed the tears. "What was that about?" The reptilian beauty asked. "What was what all about?" Ballista replied. "Did anyone else just see Shaiden practically sprint out of here when she grabbed her tea?" A few people shook their heads no but one person stared hard at the ground. "Kook do you know something we don't" Crocness asked the bird. When he didn't reply with his normal smirk or laugh she knew something was up so she got up and followed the tracks of the ninja. What she found scared her as much as it surprised her. Shaiden was curled up into a ball in the stockade crying. She really wasn't one to comfort but she tried her best. "Hey hey hey don't cry it's okay you can tell me but first tell me where Thorne is." She said awkwardly as she patted her back. Crocness and Shaiden were always really good friends in the castle so she decided to tell her first. "Thorne is...dead." She said sobbing more and more with each word. "What oh my god Shaiden are you okay?! He can't seriously be well you know can he? This is a joke isn't it" She said as her big brown eyes welled with tears. "I'm not really that great and I think I'm going to have another breakdown when I announce it to everyone else and yes he is and why would I joke about something like that?" As soon as she said it she realized they weren't alone. She turned around and saw something that surprised her. Gildar was standing behind her and he was crying. Then he did something that shocked them both. He threw his beloved mirror on the hard ground and it shattered. Both of their eyes widened at the sight of the broken red mirror below. That's when he said " That was for Thorne." Then he turned to walk away but Shaiden jumped up and hugged him and thanked him for not being a conceited jerk all the time. When she went back in the castle the other defenders avoided her gaze. Even the attackers dared not look at her. When she went into her room she found Thorne's mace on her bed surrounded by cards from everyone. She yelped at the sight of the mace then put it in her bottomless bag that Tinkor designed. She then walked around the entire castle marking it in her memory then prepared to say goodbyes. She promised to write, call, email, text, and facebook and that was only Kook! Then she flew out to a small town in England. When she arrived she saw two familiar faces. One was one of the heart throbs from One Direction. Her longtime boyfriend Louis Tomlinson. When she saw him she smiled for the first time in days and ran full speed then jumped into his arms. The other man was an older, grumpier, grungier Tinkor. "Um... Hi dad!"

**A/N I know in the first chapter I said the car accident killed her parents but just ignore that her dad is still alive just not her mom!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did you come back?! I told you to never ever come back!" "Look I'm sorry I had to come back Dad!" "Why?! What was so important that you had to come back?!" Shaiden's eyes welled with tears as she told him "Thorne died! That is what's so important!" Louis protectively put his arm around Shaiden when her father raised his hand but it caught Shaiden off guard when he dropped his hand without striking her. Later that night she slept in her and her old twin sister's room. She looked at the pictures felt more grief than amusement. She remembered that she would still have her twin sister, who was her best friend, if she hadn't have gone to gymnastics that night. Oh how she wished Thorne was wished she was home at the castle, splatting kids and taunting them with witty comments right next to her brother and her friends. She wish Crocness was here so she could talk to her again. She almost wished Kook was here to make her laugh. Apparently when she wishes for something it comes true. She heard a hard knock on the door so she got up and opened the door. As soon as she opened it she banged her head. On thick blue chainmail. "Ouch! Wait OH MY GOD! THORNE!" Thorne actually smiled when he saw her and gave her a big hug. "Don't you ever make me come back here again. Wait, how are you alive?" "I know a thing or two about medicine too Shaiden!" Crocness beamed at her when she walked in. Next came Kook who looked exhausted. "Just- flew- to-England-with-two-people-on-my-back!" He stated wheezing with each word. His face was red from the cold but became crimson red when she kissed him on the cheek. "Who is he?" Louis asked when he came in and pointed to Kook not noticing Crocness standing behind him. "Who is _**he**_?" Kook asked looking more angry. "Um thats Louis he's my boyfriend." As Louis turned around satisfied with that answer he ran into the Crocness monster and he screamed. Crocness's eyes widened and she covered her ears until he was done screaming. "Who...what is that...that beast?" Croc's eyes widened more then she turned on her heel and left. Shaiden looked over at Thorne and Kook who's eyes were both widened and jaws were hanging open. She then glared at Louis then followed after her.

Thorne followed after her but got intercepted halfway there. He rammed into Shaiden hard and she went down. When she got up she glared hard at him then rubbed her head. "Yeah I know how that feels!" Thorne said while smiling feebly. He expected to have an eye roll and an annoyed little sister look, but the look her got was pure ferocious anger and a furious growl. He furrowed his brow and took a step back. "She ran off into the woods, I was picking up on her when you ran into me, now I can't pick her up and you know she'll blend right in! I'll never be able to find her!" With that she stomped her booted foot and stormed off leaving Thorne there still confused. He looked off at Kook who was peacefully drifting in the air while sleeping. So he followed after his sister. He may not be telepathic but he could tell she was there. There were little footprints and her favorite hair tie was lying in the dirt. He knew something was off because she never leaves obvious clues like that. So he ran. He ran until he couldn't breathe anymore. He got to the edge of a shallow clearing. That's when he saw a sight that made him turn more red than blue. He saw his dad yanking Shaiden by her hair through the woods. He looked for her eyes to tell her a plan but they were winced shut. He noticed her clothes were bloody and dirty. The adrenaline pumped through his veins and he took on his dad. He dropped Shaiden in a haste because he was surprised then he ran but when he turned there was Crocness. He had been on one side and Thorne on the other they attacked. "You are too late! She won't remember any of you by the time she wakes up! I gave her a few good whacks with a tree in the head. Thorne you and I both know that you can't cure memory loss no matter how hard you try. Isn't that right Crocness?" His father said. "What-what are you talking about?" She answered. Then Thorne realized that Crocness's past was not only a mystery to everyone else but to herself too. "Oh maybe you'll recognize me like this my dear, _Sydney Lawrence._" Then it hit Thorne, He had dated this really pretty brown haired, brown eyed,tan, australian girl named Sydney Lawrence

Oh. **Oh.**_Oh! _He realized this pretty girl was his he looked over at his dad, he was... he was... green. He was the same brutal man that had killed him only hours before. Then he realized more, he was always aiming for Shaiden because she killed his mom by accident. He did a quick roll of the mace and scared his evil father away. Then he heard a rustling followed by moans and little gasps. He turned around to see Shaiden holding onto her head. She was looking at him and Crocness like they were the situation got worse. Kook came trampling through the forest while arguing with Louis. "**Shaiden! Louis won't leave me alone! He keeps asking questions and being mean!"** Kook shouted so loud that even Thorne flinched and he wasn't the one with the supersonic hearing like Croc or Shaiden. He looked over at Croc and she had her eyes closed tight and her hand went up to her ears. Kook motioned sorry to her then went to do it to Shaiden but she was looking at him like he was a dinosaur. "What's up with her?" Thorne shrugged then kneeled down to her level but she scrambled backwards. He looked up at Croc and she just shrugged. "Shaiden what's wrong? You can tell us." "I can't tell you anything until you tell me who you are." Thorne's face went slack when he looked at the top of her head. It was strewn with large bumps and cuts. "Shaiden it's us." "I don't know who you are!"

**YEAH! MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!1**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Blue Christmas for Bluejay! :)**

"Oh great now what are we gonna do?" Kook asked.  
"For the first time, I have no idea." Thorne answered.  
"You guys are hopeless! We re jog her memory." Croc told them while watching her little british friend try to remember. She kept closing her eyes to think but came up with nothing. Croc could tell that it was scaring her. While Thorne, Kook, and Louis argued, Croc knelt down to where Shaiden was.  
"Hey it's ok we'll figure this out. You know who we are! We're the defenders we can do anything and everything we set our minds to."  
"That's the thing... I don't know who you are but I feel like you're my best friend. That's the only reason why I'm still here."  
"Well first why don't you tell me who you are so I can see how much you know."  
"I am Shaiden the ninja huntress. I am quiet as a whisper and as fast as lightning, move nimbly and disappearing from one location and suddenly in another. I may look small but full strength." She answered with such intensity that Croc knew that she wasn't second guessing herself.  
"And who am I?" Croc asked kind of tricking her into knowing who she is.  
"You're my best friend Crocness. You're half Croc half human. You are the 3rd youngest in the castle besides Tinkor is 2nd, and I'm the youngest." Shaiden answered without blinking an eye but then realized that she had been tricked. "Oh my gosh I know who you are!" Her eyes lighting up as Croc smiled back at her.  
"Ok good now who are the rest of the defenders?" She asked fearing that it was too much and it would make her forget everything she had left. Yet Shaiden knew who everyone was. Well almost everyone. She still didn't know who Thorne was.

Croc walked over to the three arguing idiots and pulled them apart.  
"Enough! Shaiden remembers everything." You could tell Thorne was relieved so he walked over to his little sister and gave her a hug before Croc could finish her sentence.  
"Um... can you get offa me?" She asked feeling rather awkward.  
Thorne immediately let go and scanned her face. Confusion. He then stormed over to Croc who had her face clenched up in a way that anybody could read. _Great._

"Croc you said she remembered everything!"  
"You never let me finish my sentence! She remembers everybody but you."

**I apologize for the short chapter.**


End file.
